Funds are requested to provide partial support of the American Association for Cancer Education (AACE) Annual Meeting. Outside support for this meeting is critical in providing a high quality program and to attract new investigators to the area of cancer education. The 2003 meeting, to be held in Little Rock, Arkansas, will mark the 37th annual gathering of the Association. The theme for the upcoming meeting is "Cancer Education - A Solution to Health Disparities". This applies to professional and patient cancer education regarding cultural competency as well as community cancer education that focuses on the differences in the cancer incidence, prevalence, and mortality of cancer related to adverse health conditions that exist among specific population groups. The object of the AACE, founded in 1947, is to foster cancer education by individuals throughout the world who either due to professional obligations or personal interest involved in cancer education. The association provides a forum for professionals concerned with the study and improvement of cancer education at the undergraduate, graduate, continuing professional, and paraprofessional levels. The Annual Meeting is not just for AACE members as we actively promote this meeting to all individuals interested in some facet of cancer education. The meeting typically attracts 150 to 200 participants. Meetings are held in fully accessible conference facilities with provisions made for those with visual or hearing impairments. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines, including physicians, dentists, nurses, scientists, health educators, and other professionals interested in cancer education. Cancer education efforts are related to prevention, early detection, treatment and rehabilitation. The meeting consists of pre=conference workshops, special plenary sessions as well as podium and poster presentations proffered by participants who submitted acceptable abstracts. Awards are given to the best posters, best paper, and the best student paper. Breakfast meetings are also held by the Special Sections of the AACE thus affording participants an opportunity to gather and discuss topics of mutual interest. Not only is the Annual Meeting a venue to learn about unique educational methods or new technological applications in cancer education, but it also serves as an "incubator" for new ideas. It presents an opportunity to network and pilot innovative approaches in cancer education.